Fighting for Control
by Karianasan
Summary: Fred is just enjoying watching some TV, when someone is watching him? Who could it be? And what do they want from him? Everyday, Slice of Life story! Fluff Fred x Daphne. Enjoy!
1. Fighting for Control

As the sun set to another normal day at home, the chill of the cool autumn air was seeping into all the small holes of the beloved Mystery Inc household... Fred got the eerie feeling of more than just cold, was creeping about.

Since it had been such a relaxed day, he had found himself just chilling and watching some random shows on TV after dinner. Nothing in particular, since most of his main series' he had been paying attention too had already been recorded and just was a click away or he could watch on his computer later. But sometimes it was nice to just enjoy lazing about in the living room and watching the tube.

But he was soon, not alone in this venture. As he had the clear feeling of someone sitting at the edge of his vision, lurking on the outside of the room where he was enjoying himself. Hiding around the corner of the living room, peering in and at him for some unknown reason.

But this too... was kind of interesting!

' _Who could it be?_ ' He wondered eagerly, trying his best to not turn his head and just look at the person there.

So, he set his mind to trying to figure out who was just there around the corner. Accepting the challenge of the little mystery he was presented that evening. Far more entertaining than seeing which of the houses the couple on TV picked, or if they end up loving the remodel that one lady ends up doing show after show. Plus, this was a rerun he had watched anyway. It wasn't something he needed to devote his attention too or would miss if his mind wandered away from what was happening on the screen.

' _Hm, well we all were at dinner. So, no one is missing from the house at the moment._ ' He reasoned, trying to think things through and making sure he didn't forget anyone that might be the person in question.

Oozing a bit into the couch, he displayed an outward appearance of comfort and a mellow attitude as he seemed to be just paying attention to the show on the screen. But secretly he was in full detective mode and his mind was gathering up all the clues from the afternoon before to lead him to the most logical conclusion of who might be the mysterious guest. And sure, he could just turn and see, but that was no fun!

' _Well, that was a really filling meal that the guys made. I am pretty sure that if Shaggy and Scooby weren't out here also enjoying watching TV with me, they have probably K.O'ed to their own food and are passed out till one of them gets hungry later. So, I doubt it is either of them._ ' Fred deduced, thinking about the pair and their actions from a bit ago. It had been some delicious food, so had he been more partial to food comas, he might have been in one himself. That was some great stuff!

' _Also, unless Shaggy is really up to something sneaky, and Scooby is fully in on it... Those two are not known for being all covert and hiding around corners at home. Or at least when food wasn't involved. There was that one time they tried to get Daphne her sandwich by pretending that it talked. Which didn't work all that well. But, they had tried. Plus, Scooby tends to sometimes ruin those acts as well, since he might not realize being quiet is important. Or getting specifically here being sidetracked by the hallway of squeaky toy traps that litter that area. So, probably not Shaggy or Scooby over there right now._ '

As the commercials set into motion, he continued to think about his last two options. Daphne, or Velma? Which of the two women it could be? It wasn't like they had family or company over, so it really limited his pool of suspects to draw from. Leaving on the pair left on his short list once the guys were out of the equation.

' _Honestly, it could be either of them. I can see Daphne being up to something... But I can also see Velma feeling a bit silly and acting on it. Going on personality only, it could be either of them. So, I guess it is up to other facts using the last little while to help me figure this out._ '

Chucking lightly at the goofy commercial, he shifted his weight into the couch and leaned on his knees as the show came back on. But thankfully being a rerun, he didn't need to actually watch it. Though he restrained himself again from peeking, at least before he really thought it out. Since it was more fun to figure it out, then cheat.

But cheating was **_WAY_** easier, so the temptation was still there.

' _Daphne had left the dinner early, as her mom called her to talk. So, if it is her... she might have gotten frustrated, stir crazy or just thankful to be not getting her ear gabbed off. Possibly all of the above as well. Lovely woman she was, but man! Elizabeth could really talk your ear off! So, for all I know, she is still up on the second floor and it's Velma being all sneaky over there._ '

Thinking it a bit more, he tried to remember what each of the two ladies had done throughout that day, and even in the last few days. Because Fred had noticed the longer between two mysteries became, is the more bored Daphne got. And the less he tended to see of Velma as she got caught up in all her many projects and would disappear for hours at a time... and sometimes days.

It wasn't always like that, to be sure. But it tended to default in that manner on average. A totally opposite arching graph of activity of the two ladies over a period of time. So that just put points in the Daphne camp, then Velma. Especially since he hadn't seen the younger woman most of that day, and she had been late to dinner. Much to Scooby's disappointment. Meaning she probably got caught up in some type of something in the basement. And so, that means most likely if Velma was busy, she either was like Shaggy and Scooby and passed out really quickly being tired and full. Or she vanished into the inky depths of the basement to continue hacking at what which ever thing had her attention this time around.

' _That leaves Daphne then. So, if it is her... What does she want from me that has her hiding over there? Hm...?_ '

Rocking on his heels, he got up to his feet. Tossing his arms above his head, he gave into a mostly fake stretch to peek past his arm to see the small form at the edge of the living room entryway. Peering around the arch that lead up to the second floor and the main first floor hallway. Giving a groan as he came down from the stretch, he moved to rub the back of his neck. It was a commercial anyway... so he gave into a small hankering for a drink and got up to see what the hiding figure would do in his absence. Seeing if his deduction was right, and it was Daphne waiting for him around the bend.

So, he left the living room to quench his thirst and see what would happen.

Pushing into the kitchen past the swinging door, Fred made a bee line for the cupboard over one of the counter tops. Pushing around a few of the plastic cup options, he gripped one of them he personally liked to use for drinks. Nothing too fancy, but he liked it all the same. With that in hand, he moved to the girls and his fridge. A normal household looking refrigerator compared to the guys crazy walk in fridge and freezer. A small pitcher of lemonade, didn't need to be in a climate-controlled area like all of Shaggy's veggies and Scooby meat and cheese collection. A pain old fridge would do.

Leaning against the edge of the counter, he wondered what Daphne was doing in the living room or if she was lurking just beyond the door awaiting to pounce on him once he left. Sipping on his glass, he was unsure that the living room might end up a safe place for that lone cup with its precious liquid cargo. After drinking a bit, he decided to gulp down the rest and leave the cup in the safety of the kitchen.

Between eager and sometimes energetic Dane tails, to danger proneness, and just bad luck... The gang had been through a few plates and cups in the past. Plastic, ceramic or even some thin metal had fallen victim of bad circumstances. So, to prevent any accident he could help, he would just have to come back and give the cup a cleaning before bed. Not that Shaggy would mind a small contribution to what might end up a midnight run and possible washing. But he felt responsible for his own mess and would try to take care of it unless something else prevented him from doing so. And would then apologize to Shaggy later.

With cup safely in the sink, Fred moved to head back to his spot on the couch. Crossing the kitchen and passing into the hall to come out the opposite arch that connected the hallway to the living room... He noticed what the now not lurking, form of Daphne was doing...

Stealing his spot on the couch, remote in hand.


	2. She took my spot

"Hey! That is my spot!"

Crossing his arms, he looked over at the lump on the couch that was Daphne Blake. Contrary to the normal image she shows the world, this was another side of her. The lazy bum, lounging in her pj's and wrapped in a massive comforter... Daphne. Apparently, she wasn't eyeing him up earlier to do something with him, so much as wanting to watch TV as well on the couch. And he had been in the way.

With her arm outstretched, she clicked through the channels and barely gave him a look. Finally finding the show she was looking for, she turned to address him.

"Oh, I didn't know that you had claimed this spot. I didn't see your name on it."

Daphne sassed, knowing full well that he had been there only moments before, and stole the seat even before the heat had left the cushion. Nesting atop the warm spot and burrowing in her blankets to ward against the chill of the evening. Which did, look a _wfully_ comfy. While Daphne had a full or double sized bed in her room upstairs, she always preferred the California King size when buying her overly fluffy and stuffed comforters. It was massive amount of blanket that she had tucked around herself in a massive bundle of material that took over the couch.

' _...or was it a Duvet? I can never remember the difference._ ' Fred grumbled to himself, a minor point in the fact that she swiped his spot. He really wasn't mad at her, since he had just been watching re-runs and paying more attention to her hiding then the TV itself. But still, it was the principle of the thing. And well, this interaction was far more fun than a bit ago.

Though witty comebacks weren't really her specialty compared to the snark master that Velma could be at times. Though she tended to sometimes have too sharp of a tongue, when she wasn't realizing it. So, in comparison Daphne's weak sauce response only made him shake his head.

"Well, I will have to borrow the label marker from Scooby, to leave my name on it next time." Fred commented, remarking on the time that Scooby had ran around putting those little sticky labels on them all, in an attempt to ' _mark_ ' anything he had thought to be his. Based on watching some documentary on how bad dogs mark their territory. So, Fred knew that there was a labeling decide somewhere in the house, probably lost in the depths of the chaos that was their bed room. But if they were in fact, food coma'ed. Fred wouldn't just barge and possibly wake them up to try to find it.

Plus, it was already too late, Daphne was in his spot.

As her show came on, Daphne settled even deeper into the blankets. Tucking the remote and her arm back into the warm folds of the duvet to maximize the heat retention. It seemed to be some high fantasy show that she had been waiting to come on. One about queens, princesses, knights and facing down dragons. Or at least that is what the opening looked like, as the show ran through the standard intro.

He knew of the series, but wasn't sure he had even seen anything of the show, thought it was still new. Running only a few episodes in on season one. At least, he thought so, but wasn't sure. As he didn't know when the show started it's run.

"You stepped down from your position, so I took your throne from you."

Obviously into the show, she made her comment themed as the familiar scenes went by. Leading up to the 'previously on the last episode' sort of deals. But it was something that caught Fred's curiosity enough to watch, standing randomly off to the side of the couch to look at the TV from his new vantage point.

But he was also considering his options.

He could just settle on the other side of the couch, but he didn't want to get too close to Velma's beloved spot. And with his past experience being placed with permission in that area... it sucked you in and won't let you go without a fight. So, he didn't know if he had enough energy in him to be able to fight past the comfort and seemingly force field that drew you into the cushions and resisting release of its victim. But he also didn't want to just settle on the ground. It was chilly, and he didn't want to cave and just end up taking a spot nearby to maybe steal a corner of the massive material from the 'reigning queen/princess'.

So, there Fred stood there, watching the show.

It was kind of interesting. It seemed that the current main character, was a princess that was sold off to the council of dragons. A separate kingdom that the humans have dealings with, like offering their princesses in exchange for political ties and other relations. And so, the main lady ends up living with a Dragon that picked her, and the interesting character development by a non-typical princess and her political partner dragon who has to deal with his position in dragon society and what they expect of him. Also, there was this prince/knight character that was out to prove himself by trying to defeat the dragon and rescue the princess. Though she didn't wish to be rescued, curious at the new opportunities she was being presented by being the Dragon's Princess. Plus, the dragon didn't want to have his princess taken away from him. She was _his_ after all.

But, it wasn't really all that comfortable standing there for Fred. Especially looking over at the bundle of contentment in Daphne, snuggled under her covers and on the soft couch. And the comment Daphne said earlier about her taking his throne got him thinking. So, slowly a plan was forming in his head.

Why be the prince or knight of the kingdom... when you could be the dragon and just take what you want? Especially when it was his, in the first place.

"..."

As the commercials rolled in, Fred made his move. Crossing in front of her, she made a sound as her view got cut off from the TV she was watching. But he continued to follow through with his plan. She made even more grumpy sounds as he tugged free the warm duvet from her.

"Hey! What do you think you are doing..."?

But that wasn't the end of it.

Leaning over with a grin on his face, he placed his shoulder and gripped around her waist and hauled her off the couch and into the classic villain capturing pose. Making a bit of a fuss, Daphne complained till Fred got her fully on his shoulder into a position she was sadly all too familiar with. Crossing her arms with a huff, she couldn't do too much till he finished what he was doing and let her down.

He knew that she could easily break out of that grip, but most of her options she had learned from her master were not made for someone you actually know well. She really didn't want to kick, punch, knee or generally beat Fred up for just plucking her from the couch and tossing her over his shoulder. And he knew that, which let him get away with this.

But he was almost done!

With her up and out of the blanket, he made quick work of laying out the comforter with the spare hand he had. Trying to not jostle her around too much, even though he was getting revenge for her stealing his spot in the first place. With the large cloth situated just right, Fred made his move. As he slid into the couch, he used both hands to switch her from his shoulder to a bridal grip in front of him as he settled in the blanket. Stretching his legs out, he crossed them in a comfortable position and wiggled his back into a spot as he plopped her on his lap. Freeing his hands and before she could move, Fred gripped the edges of the material and wrapped them both in the large coverlet. Cocooning them both just in time for the show to come back from the commercial break.

"..."

It seemed that she wanted to complain, but the show was already picking back up from the soft cliffhanger that the show had left her with the commercials. So, she put aside complaining for now, and settled against him and the warm wrap around her. Becoming more engrossed with the show as the plot continued to chug along. Getting lost in the story, and losing the urge to complain against his actions.

It was his victory!

He got his spot back, and on top of it was enjoying an interesting show with Daphne, in the comfortable confines of her blanket and her. Looking forward to the rest of the series and the rest of the night however it played out. Relaxing and settled see what happened next for the princess and her dragon. Smug at the knowledge that his personal dragon-ly plan had gone so well.

Now, if he could only get back the remote **_that_** easy...


End file.
